


5th Time's a Charm

by poor_dumb_killian, Zengoalie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poor_dumb_killian/pseuds/poor_dumb_killian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zengoalie/pseuds/Zengoalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We went to the arcade and spent hours there because you wanted to win me something - and I walked home with a hello kitty plushie</p>
            </blockquote>





	5th Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@annytecture](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40annytecture).



> HAPPY (one day late) BIRTHDAY @annytecture !!!!!!!!!! I dont know if all of you know this, but Ann lives a life of one fic trope after another. This fic is loosely based off a recent date she went on.

She swore this was the last chance she was giving the stupid online dating app. After four different guys crashing and burning Emma was at her wits end.  
The first guy had seemed nice and they’d ended up getting hot and heavy before they called it a night. But after sending her dick pictures and then completely rejecting her, she was not as enthusiastic about the dating scene.  
Guy Number Two was nice enough, but zero chemistry, and a bit of a bore as far as conversation went.  
_I’ll just be a spinster_ \- she decided. Dating just didn’t seem worth it anymore. But then she figured she’d give the latest guy a shot. He was pretty cute on his profile picture. Killian sounded like a nice name too.  
They had agreed to meet up at the local Dave and Busters. After past fiascos she had learned a lesson about driving herself there - giving her an easy opportunity to make an excuse and get the hell out of there if the date went south. As she walked through the doors she was met with the loud noise of adults having child-like fun.  
She hadn’t been to a D &B in ages, and was looking forward to playing some arcade games, she just hoped Killian would be fun to hang out with and wouldn’t be late like her last date was. She wandered up to the bar, looking for the recognizable mop of dark hair from his profile pictures.  
It didn’t take her long to find him, he had struck up a conversation with the man working behind the bar. His warm laughter drifted towards her as she made her way through the crowd and she felt a rush of anticipation. He was actually on time if not early, and that laugh was something she was looking forward to hearing again.  
_Please don’t suck_ \- she begged internally before moving to tap him on the shoulder.  
She really hoped this was him. Now that she was standing right by him she realized he smelled amazing. She also didn’t want to make an ass out of herself with a total stranger - _again_.  
_Online dating blows_ \- she reminded herself for the millionth time before finally asking, “Killian?”  
He turned then, with a wide smile on his face and sparkling, crystal, blue eyes. It was a rare occasion to find someone who was actually _more_ attractive than their dating profile picture. But there he stood - with his dimpled cheeks and perfectly trimmed scruff - and she actually felt breathless for a moment as he perused her up and down with an approving look.  
“Emma Swan?” She was completely unprepared for the accent, she knew his profile had said he was from England; but reading and hearing were two totally different things apparently. “I must say, love, you are even more fetching than your picture.”  
She slid into the open barstool next to him before saying, “Thank you, I could say the same about you.”  
He raised his pint glass and asked, “What can I get you to drink?”  
She thought for a moment, before deciding against her usual whiskey on the rocks, “I’ll have an Amber Bock, please.”  
She saw a flash of approval before he turned and ordered her drink, “I was afraid you would order one of those awful, American piss-beers, love.”  
The bartender slid her drink across the bar to her and she grasped the glass to raise it in salute to their date. “Here’s to new beginnings.”  
“I’ll drink to that,” he clinked his glass against her own before turning to peruse the crowded arcade. “Do you have a favorite game, Swan? We have some time before the table is ready.” He waved one of those light-up alert discs before settling it back in his pocket.  
“I’m a fan of the classics,” she said as she eyeballed the games in sight that weren’t currently at play by someone else. She spotted an open air hockey table and raised an eyebrow at him, “How about a round of table hockey?”  
“That sounds like fun,” he smirked and held up a pre-loaded play card he must’ve gotten before she got here and offered his elbow.  
She was taken aback for a moment by his chivalry, something she had yet to encounter in her online dating fiascos. “I should warn you,” she said as she placed her hand at his elbow and allowed him to lead her, “I consider myself to be a pretty competitive person.”  
“I do love a challenge,” he said with a lick to his lower lip that was entirely unfair.  
_Jesus, what century did this guy come from_ \- she wondered as he flashed a wink at her - _yep, this is already better than the last three dates combined._  
She took her spot across the table from him and couldn’t hold back the grin as he gave a mock bow in her direction.  
“Ready, Swan?”  
She nodded and gripped her paddle preparing for the puck to be shot at her goal. He tried a quick bank move which she returned with a flick of her wrist. The speed of the plastic disc increased with each return volley. When Killian scored first she scowled and tried not to slam it back into play too angrily. The click clack of each shot got faster and faster until she managed to bank one into his goal. She grinned in triumph and settled back, prepared for the next onslaught.  
Her heart kicked up a beat and she could feel the flush of excitement on her face the more involved they got in their game. When she pulled ahead at the last minute, she couldn’t resist the fist pump of victory.  
“Well played, love,” he rounded the table to grasp her hand in congratulations. He held her gaze as he raised it to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. At that moment the buzzing vibration of their table reminder broke the spell his eyes had cast over her and he jumped in surprise.  
She giggled at his jump, biting her lip against the sound she usually never made. He tisked at her playfully, “It’s unkind to mock a man for being startled.”  
“Sorry,” she smiled and nudged him with her elbow as they made their way to the hostess stand. _But it was adorable..._  
She led them to a cozy table in the back corner where it was quieter away from the noisier games.  
Dinner went off without a hitch; the normal get-to-know-you conversations were had.  
_This guy is too good to be true_ \- she decided after learning he was a lawyer who specialized in social work and became one because of his own broken childhood.  
After dinner - and each with a new beer in hand - they approached the skee ball lanes when her eyes caught the Hello Kitty plush hanging behind the counter of prizes.  
“Swan, you have the look of a woman who needs that cat.”  
She blushed at being caught gawking at a silly toy, but she did have a soft spot for that damn cat (if her pj shorts were anything to go by).  
“It will be my mission to win you that prize,” he grabbed her hand and ushered her to an open skee ball lane.  
“Skee ball,” she laughed, “Really?”  
“I happen to be a pro at this game, love,” he assured her with another wink that was impossible not to grin at. She had to admit, the charming Brit was really showing her a good time.  
He bent to grab the first ball. His jeans clung to his legs and ass in a rather tempting way. Charming and gorgeous. Emma felt the need to pinch herself to awaken from this dream.  
He turned and held the ball out to her, “Touch it for good luck, love.”  
She stretched out her hand and stroked the ball, brushing his fingers as she drew back. He smiled and gave her a wink before turning to face the lane. A look of quiet concentration came over his face and he swung his arm releasing the ball. Her eyes followed it as it rolled to the right, banked off the side and dropped into the highest scoring hole. He repeated the same roll with the same result. It was like watching a savant perform magic. One ball after another dropping into the high score slot. Tickets started churning out piling onto the floor at Emma’s feet. She scooped them up trying to keep count.  
“You weren’t joking about being a pro at this game!” Emma laughed.  
He started up another game, intent on winning enough tickets to get her the Hello Kitty prize. Killian was like a machine, tossing the balls down the lane, racking up more points.  
“Come here,” he gestured to her, “Let’s show you how to hit that sweet spot.”  
Emma smirked at his blatant innuendo, but stepped forward to have him tutor her in the finer points of skee ball. He trailed his hand down her arm, placing a ball in her palm. He nestled in behind her to guide her arm in the follow through.  
Emma breathed in deep, enjoying the warmth of Killian at her back and how good he smelled. He guided her through her skee ball toss and she added to their total score. Granted it wasn’t the most points, it was still satisfying to see the ball drop into the hole, bringing her closer to her prize.  
“Do you think we have enough for the Kitty yet?” she asked breathlessly.  
His lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he said, “Not yet, love.”  
The heat of his breath caused a warm wave of desire to flow down her body. She was perfectly willing to have him teach her the finer points of skee ball if it kept him wrapped around her for the rest of the night.  
After two more rounds of skee ball they approached the prize counter and he triumphantly claimed the giant Hello Kitty plushie for her.  
“I would hope that you would allow me another date to further prove my worth to you,” he quietly whispered in her ear as they made their way out of the arcade.  
“I’d like that,” Emma said. She turned towards him as they approached her car. Leaning back against the door of her Bug, he gave her a raised eyebrow and stared at the yellow car.  
“Quite the vessel you captain there Swan.”  
She flushed and placed one of her hand on the lapel of the leather jacket he’d shrugged into on their way out of Dave and Buster’s. With a none-too-gentle tug she brought him into her space with a firm grip on the leather. His intoxicating scent surrounded her as she sealed her lips over his.  
She felt her hard-earned prize drop from her hand carelessly as she tried to grab at him more firmly. His surprised “oomf” turned into a groan as he buried his hand in her hair, angling the kiss to deepen it. The scruff of his chin grazed her own, leaving a tingling sensation she felt to the tips of her toes.  
The man could kiss - she’d give him that - his warm body pressed her more firmly to her car as the world seemed to spin around her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt a kiss down to her bones. She didn’t want it to end, but knew it must; he was too perfect for a hit-it-and-quit it, she had a feeling he could be so much more to her.  
He seemed to mimic her feelings as he slowed the kiss with a final lip tug as he stopped and rested his forehead on hers. “That was -” he seemed at a loss for words, and she had to agree. She wasn’t sure she would form an entire sentence for sometime.  
“Definitely not a one time thing,” was all she could muster as she caught her breath.  
He grinned, crinkling the corners of his eyes and flashing those irresistible dimples before biting his lip and making her really want to continue that kiss some more. Lust started to cloud her just as he took a step back. She nearly whimpered at the loss of his body pressed so intimately against hers.  
_Get ahold of yourself, Emma_ \- she chided - _You do not whimper._  
He stooped to pick up her plush and chuckled as he brushed the parking lot grime from the white fabric. “Can I see you again this weekend?” he asked with hope in his eyes.  
“I’m free tomorrow.”


End file.
